The World Will Be Watching
by imtheRATZ
Summary: "I volunteer!" Lovino had no choice. He had to protect his brother, he had to win for him! There was only one victor, and he would do anything his power to make sure he came home. /Based on the Hunger Games
1. District 12

_From the Treaty of Treason:_

_In penance for their uprising_

_Each district shall offer up_

_Two members between the ages of_

_12 and 18 at a public "Reaping."_

_These Tributes shall be delivered_

_To the custody of the Capital_

_And then transferred to a public arena_

_Where they will Fight to the Death,_

_Until a lone victor remains._

_Henceforth and forevermore_

_This pageant shall be known as_

_THE HUNGER GAMES._

…

A heart-breaking scream tore through the early morning of District 12. The scream pleaded, trying to awaken from the horrifying nightmare. Long slender arms wrapped around a shaking body, a soft voice comforting the poor soul. "Shh, it's okay Feli; it wasn't real, just a dream." The shaking boy clung onto his brother, seeking for comfort he needed. No matter how many times people told him so; it still felt all too real. He could feel a hand stroking his locks, and those arms bringing him closer. "It was me…" the boy whispered, the dream haunting him again. His tears refused to spill, for the shock was all too much. His brother seemed to stiffen but hid it all too well. "Well it's not okay? It wasn't you." His brother was silent for a moment. "It's only your first year Feli; your name will only be in there once. They're not going to pick you." If only his words could become true. Giving no response to his brother's words, Feliciano only continued to relive his dream. The hand never seized to pay with his locks.

"Come on, you should go back to sleep." His brother's voice was smooth and rich, the sadness only coming through when dropped to a whisper. Feliciano only shook his head. "I can't." "Just try." Was it really that easy? Just to go back to sleep after 'being chosen' as tribute? Maybe if his brother… Leaning up, Feliciano whispered something in his brother's ear, hiding away the gleam of hope and happiness in his eyes. After his brother nodded with a soft smile, Feliciano laid back down onto his bed, waiting for his request. After nestling back into his covers, his brother's golden green eyes showed the grief he was trying to withhold. Running a hand through Feliciano's hair, he started to sing. "Deep in the meadow. Under the willow. His brother's voice was deep and rich, the lullaby sounded beautiful. "A bed of grass. A soft green pillow." Feliciano joined in and his brother stopped and smiled. "You remember that song." He asked softly. "Why don't you finish it, I have to go." He leaned down and gave Feliciano a kiss on the forehead. "Where?" "I just gotta go, but I'll be back. I love you."

…

Lovino Vargas was merely a boy, 16 years of age. He was born in one the poorest districts in Panem, District 12. All the district was good for was mining coal, and it did not bring in a lot of money for them. Lovino is the one who provides for his grandfather and brother, since his parents died during a mine collapse; an unspoken memory among the people for many lives was lost. Because the district was so poor, food was scares. Even those who trade food struggled for survival. The only way Lovino could gather food for his family was to go out and hunt. He went past the boundaries of his District and out into the forest nearby, where he hid a bow and few arrows inside a tree trunk. This was also the only way he could feel free. Lovino enjoyed the bow and arrow; it was one thing he was good at, of course he had a wonderful tutor. If it wasn't for his father, then Lovino would surely be sitting on the streets begging for food.

Currently he was busy stalking throughout the forest, seeking prey. His footsteps were silent and his breathing kept to a minimum. This was a skill only an archer could possess. The forest's layout was imprinted in his mind, already knowing where the next tree or rock is. Climbing onto a fallen trunk, he saw movement among the bushes. Moving ever so slowly, he tried to see what was hiding. A deer! When was the last time he saw one? They were so rare… Deciding he has found his prey, he readied his bow and closed one eye, aiming for the head. The deer lifted her head and looked around, taking a whiff before trotting off. Dammit! The wind must have given him away. Bending down, he picked up a few dry leaves and crunched them up in his hand, seeing which way the wind was blowing.

After calculating his position, Lovino went off to search for the deer again. He found his spot but could not see the deer. So he picked up a rock and threw it at the base of a tree trunk, making the deer trot away from her hiding place. Seeing this as his chance, Lovino took aim and had the deer in clear view. Hopefully he would be able to get a high price for this. Just as he was about to realises the bow, a voice boomed. "What are you going to do with that when you kill?" Having no time to see who it is, Lovino quickly took aim at the deer now running away. He released the bow but was too late. Rage bubbled inside of him. Looking back, the brunette glared darkly at the intruder. "Damn you Antonio!" he growled out. A young man with sun-kissed skin and dark brown locks came walking down a slope. He had a bright smile on his face which never seems to leave. He wore a plain shirt with a vest (clearly showing off his muscles) along with worn out pants and chapped boots.

"It's not funny." Lovino growled out again. Antonio only shrugged he green eyes bright with amusement. "What were you going to do with a 100 pound deer?" He teased. "It's reaping day, the place is crawling with peacekeepers." Lovino's glare didn't falter. "I was going to sell it," Antonio had one of his arrows he snatched it back. "To the peacekeepers." The green eyed man only smiled.

"Of course."

"Like you don't sell to the peacekeepers."

"No! Not today!"

Lovino huffed and pouted, looking down. "It was the first deer I've seen in a year. Now I have nothing." It was clear he tried to make the other feel guilt, which worked in some way. Feeling bad, Antonio picked up a stone and threw it at some bushes. Lovino quickly realised what he was doing and his bow was already aimed as a few birds flew up into a sky. Releasing one arrow, he hit one square in the chest. He couldn't help a smile stretching across his face. The two laughed and shared a look. A silent apology. Their laughter died as winds started to pick up and a low rumbling noise came from above. Looking up, they could one the airships flying over ahead. Antonio grabbed Lovino and they ducked under some bushes, hiding away.

…

"What if they did? What if just _one_ year everyone stopped watching?"

"They won't Toni."

"What if they _did_? What if we did?"

"Won't happen."

"You cheer for your favourites, you cry when they die. That's _sick_!"

"Toni…"

"If no one watches… Then they don't have a Game. Simple as that."

Lovino smiled, trying to hold back laughter. Antonio looked so serious. Said man stared at him. "What?" "Nothing." Antonio only huffed and looked away. "Fine, laugh at me." Lovino's smile only grew wider "I'm not laughing." Both them smiled. They sat in a little meadow just besides the woods, a place where they escape. Antonio thought for a moment. "We could do it you know. Run away into the woods, we do it anyway." Lovino sighed.

"They'll catch us."

"Maybe not."

"Cut out our tongues or maybe worse… we won't make it 5 miles."

"You know what? I'll get 5 miles." Antonio pointed at the woods, the darker part of it. "I'll go that way." Lovino only snorted. "I have Feli and you have your sister." Antonio's determination never left him. "They can come too." "Feli in the woods?" no way was his little childish brother able to survive in a place filled with mud and animals. Antonio let out a defeated laugh. "Maybe not…"

Lovino stared at the forest, a sense of calmness rushing through him. "I'm never having kids." He blurted out. Antonio stared at him.

"I might. If I didn't live here."

"But you do live here."

"I know, but I _didn't_."

They were silent. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Antonio reached inside his little pouch and took out two bright red tomatoes, a food extremely rare these days. Lovino instantly jumped up. "Oh my God! Is this for real!?" He took the fruit and lightly poked it. Antonio only smiled. "Yeah, it cost me a squirrel though." Lovino took a deep bite and moaned as the sweet taste filled his mouth. Antonio took his and held it up, almost as if toasting. "Happy Hunger Games." "And may the odds be ever in your favour~" the two ate their fruits in silence. "How many times is your name in today?" Lovino asked, dreading the answer. Antonio took a deep breath. "42…" He stared out at the woods. "I guess the odds aren't exactly in my favour."

…

**-Welcome to my new fic! This is entirely based off the Hunger Games Movie, not Book (Since I know sometimes details differ and shit), also some of the details may have shifted in order for the story and characters to fit.**

**-The main pairing as you can see will be GerMano for it was the only two requests I received. **

**-I just want to say, I actually went through each Hunger Games character's personality and bio and stuff, so that I could select the **_**perfect**_** countries for them… damn was that hard… so there is just an announcement I would like to make along with it:**

**!.!Prussia is NOT related to Germany at all!.!**

**-Thank you.**

**-RATZ**


	2. Reaping Day

**I just want to thank everyone who has favourite(d)/followed so far~ You gave me so much inspiration~**

**Note: The Dialogue is 90% straight from the Movie itself because I am not a Script Writer. (I also do apologise for some of the dialogue to be wrong, but the movie doesn't have subtitles so it's really hard for me! Thank you~)**

Today was Reaping Day, a day Roderich didn't find as horrible as most of the people (Not from the Capitol) thought. He enjoyed seeing the youth, the new young people who can make a change with only a heart filled with courage. The stage was busy being set up, lights raised in positions and banners being draped over ledges. If only this day could end with laughter instead of tears.

…

On his way back home, Lovino made a quick pit-stop to the Hob to trade his game in for some berries and money. After receiving his end of the trade, Lovino spotted something among some golden buttons and badges. He dug it out and stared in awe at a small golden bird with a ring around it, the bird is connected to the ring only by its wing tips with an arrow in its mouth. It was beautiful in some ways. "What's this?" He asked the kind elderly woman. She smiled. "That's a mockingjay." A mockingjay? Such a beautiful bird… "How much?" "You keep it, it's yours." The elderly woman said. Lovino smiled at her. "Thank you."

Already the District was full of Peacekeepers and parents were busy getting their children into their best clothes and saying what might be their last goodbye. The Vargas household was no different as Feliciano stood in the kitchen. "_Nonno_." He said, catching the attention of a brunette busy making supper. Before he could comment on how handsome his grandson looked, Lovino walked in and smiled, only for Feli. "Look at you!" He knelt down in front of his brother. "Aren't you handsome!" Lovino reached behind Feliciano's shirt and quickly tucked it in, slightly scolding him about it. The shirt was an old white shirt -long sleeved- with worn out brown pants and low black boots, grey socks peaking over the edge. An old black tie also rested on his chest, hair shining and cheeks a bit rosy from the compliments.

"I laid something out for you too." Lovino's mood damped. His grandfather just had to talk. Feliciano also looked uncomfortable. "Okay." Was all he said before getting ready. He quickly bathed and tried to stop the anxiety overwhelming him. Once he finished with washing himself, Lovino went to his room to find his outfit for the day. It was nothing too special really, it was almost a replica of his brother's outfit, only the pants were black and longer, also his shirt was a light blue and no tie was included. He got dressed and struggled with the boot's laces which almost came up to his knee. After brushing out his hair he stood in front of the mirror and sighed.

Romulus – their grandfather- entered the room and stood behind Lovino, he fiddled with the collar correcting it as Feliciano sat down on the bed. He stared in awe at his brother. "Now you look handsome too." Romulus whispered. "I wish I looked like you." Feliciano's voice was soft. Lovino laughed and smiled at his brother, only for his brother. "Feli, we already look the same! So that makes us even more handsome!" Just as the mood started to lift, a loud alarm-like sound echoed throughout the District. The mood was ruined.

The three Vargas sat there with glum expressions. Lovino didn't like seeing his brother so close to tears. "Hey… wanna see what got you today?" he asked, seeing a light of excitement flicker in those honey orbs of his younger brother. He dug into his pockets and took out the pin of the mockingjay he got earlier. "As long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you." Feliciano smiled and accepted the gift. "Okay, I promise." Lovino said once again, determination already kicking in. The sirens went off again and Feliciano hugged his brother.

…

Peacekeepers were everywhere as the children of the District slowly made their way to the block where they assembled each year. Many of the children were friends and clung to each other, but not one looked up, everyone looked down at their shoes too scared of the Peacekeepers. Feliciano and Lovino stuck together, almost looking like twins. Lovino held tightly onto his brother's hand until he knew they had to separate. This was there the officials had to take their blood – for reasons Lovino really didn't have a clue as to why. As soon as Feliciano saw the children lined up, he suddenly stopped and started to take very short quick gasps, he was panicking. Lovino quickly took him aside and tried to calm his brother down. "It's okay." He kept on repeating, hoping his brother would calm down. "It's time to sign in now, they're gonna prick your finger to just take a little bit of blood-"

"You didn't say-"

"I know! Doesn't hurt much, just a little!"

Lovino was desperate to calm his brother down, or the Peacekeepers might come to see what the hell was wrong. "Go sit down there with the little kids, I'll come find you after, okay." After Feliciano calmed down, he separated from his brother and went in line. When it was finally his turn, the woman's cold voice rang in his ears. "Next." She extended her hand which was covered in a black glove, probably disgusted with the people outside of the Capitol. Feliciano was hesitant and the woman got annoyed, once again her cold voice spoke. "Next." Taking a step forward, the boy placed his hand the black glove that in turn turned it upside down and pricked his finger with this strange pen-like thing with a needle at the end. Feliciano jumped and let his finger press onto a piece of paper with names and blocks on it. She scanned it with another device. "Go ahead." Feliciano practically ran away.

Lovino watched in worry as Feliciano walked away and tried to find his way. The elder brother was still back in the line and won't be able to catch up by then. Finally it was Lovino's turn and he stepped forward, completely lost in thought has he watched everyone already lining up at the Town Square, ready to be reaped. Extending his hand, the woman pricked his finger and he only bit his lip. No matter how many times he did this, it always hurt. After his blood was scanned and he was deemed clear, Lovino rushed to go find his brother. He looked around but couldn't find him. After he was dragged into lie, he spotted his brother in the front with the other children.

Everyone was lined up in their respective age groups and all, Peacekeepers at front watching them like wolves drooling over a chicken coop. A stage was set up with a single micro-phone and six chairs, three of each side. A Peacekeeper open two huge doors as respected people walked out and sat down. Antonio looked around and spotted Lovino who in turn turned his head. Antonio gave a reassuring smile and mouthed it was going to be okay. Lovino wasn't so sure but nodded anyway, grateful for the comfort. Reaping day was never okay.

A man dressed up in what the Capitol might call 'causal' attire walked up onto the stage and tapped the microphone, seeing if it works. He was typical man from the Capitol, his clothes glittered in the sun and an ever present smile on his face. This man, as Lovino got to know, was District 12's escort, Roderich Edelstein. He had a vibrant navy blue coat on witch had a few diamonds around the cuffs and collar, a pure white jabot stood proudly on his chest. Underneath his coat, Roderich wore a fine pair of black pants with flowed perfectly with his well-polished boots done up with while laces and also had little diamonds here and there. Roderich's hands were covered in black gloves and his hands moved in a way which looked like he led an orchestra.

Finally there was his constant smile, which was creepy in some way or another. Who could be smiling at a time like this? His violet eyes glimmered behind his glasses and his hair shone I the sun which made it look like chocolate – something Lovino has heard of, never tasted nor seen. That strange strand of hair stood upright as always and it always made Lovino feel like they had _something_ in common. Lovino also admired the man's make-up, although his face looked too pale his eyes were surrounded by a deep violet ad had a hint of eyeliner. His lips a light shade of purple and that strange dot on his face which never changed position. Men in the Capitol was also able to wear make-up for reasons no one understood why.

Roderich then started his speech.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" No one smiled with him. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour~" He was met with silence as always. "Now, before we begin! We have a _very_ special film, brought to you all the way from the Capitol!" She then pointed to a large make-shift screen set up

The film started playing, one which Lovino has seen too many times. He looked over at Gilbert who mouthed the first sentence. They shared a laugh. It was just the sad truth, knowing what was going to be said before any word sounded. Once again the explosions and bleeding people flashed, a man talking about how the Hunger Games came to be;

It was the time of The Dark Days. It was when the first rebellion began against the Capitol's oppressive rule. They rose up against the government and District 13 got destroyed in the process. Now the remaining 12 Districts have to compete in the in sadistic Hunger Games for their punishment; having to kill each other just to come back home to their families…

Lovino hated this, he didn't feel like watching anymore. Bile rose up in his throat by just thinking about how two of his members will soon be out there killing each other off. As the document came to an end, Roderich mouthed the last words with such passion it sickened Lovino. Roderich's eyes opened and he looked up again. "I just love that." Even though he wasn't smiling, the emotions could be heard through his voice. The film stopped rolling and the screen went blank. Lovino's stomach twisted in what was about to happen next, a dreadful feeling washing over him.

"Now, the time has come, for us to select two courageous young people for the honour of representing District 12 74th Annual, Hunger Games." A large bowl with little cards inside was just behind Roderich, who which strutted behind it and took off his gloves. The tension among the people could easily be detected as he reached one of his smooth milky hands inside the bowl. He swirled his hand around a bit, playing with everyone's minds. Finally a card was drawn. Everyone said their prayers as they prepared for their death. Holding up the card as if something extremely valuable and walked back to the microphone, ready to call out the first tribute.

The card was opened, Lovino held his breath, hoping for the safety of his brother. Hoping for the safety of Antonio, just hoping it was a blank card! Roderich took his glorious time in looking the name over before casting his violet eyes down onto the District. And then, just there, Lovino felt like dying.

"Feliciano Vargas."

…

**-How many of you thought Poland was gunna be Effie? I'm sorry but it just fits so damn well when I decided who was going to be Haymitch~ Since they can't stand each other~**

**-I am so sorry for the lame outfit Austria is wearing! I truly am!**

**-Since some of the characters have been specially picked out, they might not be same as they are in the movie. (They're personality might differ just a **_**wee**_** bit)**

**Ex: Effie is very vibrant woman who just won't stop smiling!**

**Austria not so much.**

**(All of these notes are pretty much **_**just**_** about Austria -_O)**

**-Last: Since you guys know what the hell Hunger Games is about (and I have no subtitles) then I guess I didn't have to give the dialogue about the Hunger Games document itself. *satisfied!***

**-Late chapter? Nope, just published the story too early :3**

**-RATZ**


	3. I Volunteer!

Lovino couldn't believe it. His brother… Feliciano… No. The children around Feliciano all turned around to look at him, no one saying a word. What was to be said to the person chosen as Tribute for the Hunger Games? Congratulations? Good luck? No… just feeling pity for the tribute was all they could do. Feliciano stood his ground. There had to be some misunderstanding. Roderich asked for him again. "Come on up." The man called as everyone already cleared a path for the scared boy. Feliciano looked around and had no choice but having to walk up onto the stage. One foot after the other, each one bringing him closer to his death, Feliciano started to walk. His hands subconsciously reaching behind his back to tuck in his shirt, just like his brother told him to. The silence was defining.

Lovino couldn't take this anymore. He started to make his way through the crowd towards his baby brother. No one was going to kill his baby brother! Out of the crowd, he saw a Peacekeeper taking Feliciano's arm. The sinking feeling in his gut has gotten worse but luckily his voice was still there as he called for his brother. Feliciano turned around to look at Lovino as he started to march his way towards the chosen Tribute. Peacekeepers went into action and seized the raging brother before chaos started. Lovino fought against the men dressed in white. He was not going to let his brother compete in such suicide! His baby brother who still haven't even seen a slaughtered pig. The men started to get a grip and Lovino's mind started to race. What was he to do! Feli was already at the steps with two Peacekeepers at his side.

Still in rage and sadness, two words left Lovino's mouth which he would regret for the rest of his life. "I volunteer! I volunteer!" His voice hoarse as the Peacekeepers let goes of him, shocked by the outburst. Once released, Lovino straightened his shirt and cleared his throat. "I volunteer as tribute." Everyone was clearly shocked. Surely Lovino is joking. Who would volunteer as tribute if not for those in higher class Districts? Roderich almost forgot himself. "I-I believe we have a tribute!" What was this? Why would this man risk his own life for that of another? He could clearly see everyone was hiding their shock the best they could by not trying to stare.

Lovino ran over to Feliciano and brought him into a hug, hoping his brother would forgive him. Roderich could be heard talking but all Lovino cared about now was his brother. Taking the boy by the shoulders, Lovino looked in dead in the eye. "You have to get out of here! You have to get out of here now!" "No." Feliciano didn't know what to say, he relieved yet destroyed at the same time. His own brother was taking his place.

"Go find _Nonno_!"

"No!"

"Go find _Nonno_! Feli I am so sorry!"

Feliciano heard none of this and kept on protesting. The Peacekeepers kept a watchful eye on the brothers, hoping chaos won't erupt. In the crowd Antonio was busy pushing past other men as he made his way towards the brothers. Even his own heart has shattered at the mere thought of the boy he forbiddingly fell in love with. The Peacekeepers did not stop Antonio has he picked up Feli and started to drag him back into the crowd. The boy thrashed and screamed, ones which Lovino heard just that morning. He fought back tears and was grateful for Antonio to tear them apart or he might have given Feliciano back as tribute.

"Dramatic turn of events in District 12." Lovino ignored the annoying voice of Roderich as the Peacekeepers led him onto stage. Their gloved hands resting on his back to ensure he would not run away. "Yes well." The marching of the white clad men sounded like a death march to Lovino. His brain has now started to decipher what has happened and he felt numb. How could this be? Is he really going to… compete in the feared Hunger Games? "District 12's very first volunteer!" Soon Lovino reached the stairs leading to stage. He did not want to climb them… but as it may be, he had to. Ascending the stairs, he could see Roderich beckoning him closer, an unreadable expression on his face. "Come on boy!" He urged. Reaching the top, the volunteer was led to the microphone. "What's your name?" Roderich asked.

Lovino spotted his brother being held closely by their _Nonno_. Dried tears on both of their faces. He never knew his _Nonno_ cared for him… He mumbled out his name, still dazed. Roderich's heart ached a bit. "Well I bet my hat that was your brother, wasn't it?" The words hurt to say, but as a person from the Capitol, Roderich had to keep a straight face. Passing the microphone over to Lovino, the dazed boy could only answer. "Yes." "Let's have a big hand for our very first volunteer Lovino Vargas!" Soon the brunette man started to clap as those in the Capitol do. Only silence met him. Confused, he watched as the crowd all raised three fingers to their lips and gave it a kiss, reaching up the sky. Lovino knew what it was. It is an old and rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love

Roderich did not comment on this and only spoke once again. "And now, for the second tribute." The same ritual followed, the pale hand reached for a card and opened it up as he called out the second name. The second person to be doomed for death. "Ludwig Beilschmidt." A tall broad-shouldered man with smooth slicked back blonde hair looked around terrified. Lovino recognised him… but from where? The blonde was led by the Peacekeepers and he soon joined Lovino on the stage. "Here we are! Our tributes from District 12!" Roderich's voice never sounded so cruel…

**-This story won't be a regular update, I am only doing this for my own enjoyment so please be patient.**

**-The part about the meaning of the three fingers is a direct quote from the book.**

**-The Next chapter will only be a short one, and it would be forever until i get to it -_**

**-RATZ**


End file.
